Take Hide
Take Hide (ヒデぼう) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is Take Keīchi's son. Background Hide was getting bullied in school, because his father had to cancel his JBC title match with Date Eiji because he was ill at the time. his father ended up retiring from boxing. Now that Hide was healthy, he doesn't want to leave their because of the bully, by kids who believe his father was a coward for not fighting Date. In order to inspire his son, Take decided to return to boxing in order to show he was not a coward, and to show his son his back that he could be proud of. History Part II Father's Back Arc When Hide stopped by his father's boxing gym to tell his father dinner was ready, his father's coach wanted Hide to tell Take that he wanted him to get the belt. However, Hide disagreed since he knew Makunouchi Ippo was strong since he saw Ippo's match tapes every night. Hide mentioned that he was looking forward to go to Tokyo, since his father promised to take him to Disney Land. His coach was surprised that Take watched Ippo's tape every night. Take commented that he wanted to show Hide what it meant to be a man of Kyuushuu. Since he was a veteran, he knew the laws of the ring. He believed Ippo's problem was where he was looking, if he is looking up he can't see the people below who were coming after him. His son didn't want his father to try too hard, because if he was hurt to bad they could go to Disneyland. In Tokyo with his mother, Hide was impressed when he saw his father match poster, where he thought he was famous. When he met his father before the match, he noticed the nearby amusement park, and wander if they could go there for a while, but his father told him to wait until the match was over. Hide agreed since he thought his father was famous, but Tkae told him that he wasn't since everyone was ignoring him. He told Hide that he is famous because of who he was fighting was famous and strong. Hide agreed, but his dad told him to watch his fight tonight, where it will be a great match and he will be champion. Hide watched his father's match against Ippo. He saw his father slug it out with Ippo till the 6 round where he ended losing. He was impressed with his father match, when he continued to fight after taking Ippo's strong punches with out running away. After the match, Take was glad that Ippo was his last opponent. When Take saw his family sad, in order to cheering them up, he told Hide that they were going to the Amusement Park and they will have fun tomorrow since a man's got to keep his promise. Hide told his father he did want to go with him to the Amusement Park, but after watching his match, he found something else he wanted, he wanted to be a boxer. He wanted be strong just like his father, a man who won't run no matter what he faces or what happens. He wanted his father to become his coach. His father hugged after he heard that.his father that Appearance Gallery Take Hide.png Take with his son.png|Take with his son Take with son.png|Take giving Hideo a ride on his back Take son and mom.png|Hide with his mother Notes *His full written name is unknown, only being called Hide-Bou, where Bou is added on for children. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Kyushu Category:Characters from Japan Category:Take Family Category:Full Name Unknown